snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Griffiths
__FORCETOC__ '''Danielle Zara Griffiths '''was born on December 18, 2062 in Godric's Hollow. She is half-German and half-British though she was said to possess American blood because of her grandfather on her mother's side. Being raised in England, Zara grew up with a British accent though is very fluent in English. Despite being half-German, she doesn't know how to speak German. Zara is a pureblood witch but did not know about the wizarding world until she got her Hogwarts letter because her parents thought it best not to let her know yet at such a young age. She has attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three consecutive years and was sorted in Gryffindor like the rest of her family. In the beginning, she excelled well in class but due to some problems and a deep heartache, Zara altogether lost her interest in studying. This caused her parents to choose to transfer her to another school and decided that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was the best choice they had. Physical Appearance Zara has been a little tall for her age as a girl, standing 5'6". Her skin colour is fair and full of life; not a pale white and not a tan either. She might appear slim in appearance, but is really somewhere in the middle of normal and thin. You would always find her gray eyes filled with emotion as it turns into different shades of gray. When happy and cheerful, her gray eyes brighten and are full of life. When in deep thought you’d always find a never-ending maze when looking at her eyes. And when sad and depressed, you’d see how the blue skies turn into gray. Her puffy cheeks turn into a shade of rosy pink whenever embarrassed due to blushing. Her hair has a dark shade of brown which becomes a lighter shade when in the sun. Her lips are full, and are arched into a perfect curve whenever Zara smiles. Personality Zara is a happy young girl who has a not so bright past. Yet, the sadness of her past caused her to be inspired to become better for the future. Though sometimes flashbacks bring her mood down and make her emotions dim, after a few minutes of reflecting she is back on track. She strives hard to study because it's her first time being in an actual school since before Hogwarts, she was homeschooled and taught by a lady by the name of Miss Jenkins. When around her friends, Zara becomes hyper and a little playful. She enjoys a good laugh, and is fun to be around with. Also, she loves to read and compose which makes her a very intelligent girl. Music fills up her whole life ever since her parents have lost time for her. She devotes most of her time playing the piano and has made her first musical composition while at Hogwarts as a birthday gift for her mother. Also, Zara brings out a cheerful mood whenever speaking and you'd find her all smiles. Though sometimes she has moments where she simply closes her eyes and thinks of her past. There are days when she just hangs out seldom speaking, while there are days when she tells you almost everything. All in all, we can say she's very random and unpredictable. Her mood easily changes from happy to sad, from angry to happy, from sad to confused. Even if she's sometimes confusing, as soon as she regains composure, it will be as if nothing ever happened. Early Life On the eve of the 18th of December, a bouncing baby girl was born. Danielle Zara Griffiths was the only child of Daniel Zachary Griffiths and Isabelle Francesca Vandeviere. Therefore, she received all the pampering and luxury a princess could ever have. Treated like royalty, since her family was rich, Zara gained all the love from her parents and was happy growing up. Though she was not allowed to go outside for her parents fear she might first discover she was magical in front of Muggles, Zara was contented since her parents devoted all their free time to her and as a family, they bond every weekends together. Her father, who worked as a doctor, built his very own hospital next to their house since they could afford to. Her mother decided to choose the path of being a concert pianist, and regularly comes home early and plays a song for Zara. Also, Isabelle taught Zara a few lessons on how to play piano. But their lessons were soon cut short. But this kind of happiness was too good to be true. Soon, on one winter morning, Zara came out of the house like always to get their mail and newspaper from the mailbox. As usual, she peeped outside their gate and saw the children playing. Humming a tune as she went back inside, she gave the letters to her parents. Her mother was playing a hearty lullaby on the piano while her father was reaching out to get the newspaper when a letter moved on its own. Zara's eyes were wide open in shock and amusement as she stared at the letter who had floated on air and ripped itself open. Her parents eyes were alert and when they saw this, their hands were instantly covering Zara's eyes and ears. When they let her free, Zara saw that the whole letter was torn into shreds. The next few weeks, her father never worked at the hospital anymore and a month later it was abandoned and closed. Meanwhile, her mother never touched the piano too. They both went home late, having no more time for Zara and her piano lessons ended. She was not allowed to ask questions about these matters, and she accepted it all in silence without a word, without a question. This was the time when she began to search for friends to talk to and do things together with. But since she was all locked up and not allowed to go outside the gate of their mansion, Zara felt sad and all alone. Her parents hired a teacher to home school Zara, her name was Miss Jenkins. What she taught Zara wasn't the usual, it was everything she needed to know to prepare her for the wizarding world without her noticing it. First, of course, she was taught the basics. Reading and writing, adding and subtracting. But soon, as they advanced into higher levels, Zara was taught words such as reducto, lumos, maxima, silencio, and all those other words which were actually spells. Poor Zara didn't know back then and felt she was being taught useless things. Once, Zara managed to escape from their house while their servants ran after her. She hid behind a bush, and soon was able to find her way to the Muggle children's playground. Zara had her own playground back at the mansion, but the Muggle playground had something that the Griffiths' didn't have--lots and lots of children. Everywhere Zara looked, there were lots of children her age and younger and older. She approached a group of kids playing Ring Around A Rosie, and asked if she could join. When Zara said her name, the kids began to run away, screaming. Eyes streaming in tears, Zara went home, thinking that she was some monster no one wanted. Her parents never had time for her, she didn't have friends, her teacher was teaching her stuff she wasn't interested in. It seemed hopeless. Zara decided that she would learn piano. She would be as great as her mom was so that they could play the piano together. She made a letter one day asking her parents to teach her piano and left in on their bed. The next day, Zara found that her parents hired a piano teacher to teach her how to play the piano. Disappointed as she was that it wasn't her mother that was going to teach her, Zara knew she had a goal to accomplish. At the age of 6, Zara was able to play classical music perfectly. And one Saturday, Isabelle realized that she needed to spend time with her only child. They played the piano together and for a whole hour, the connection between mother and daughter was revived. But after that one hour, Isabelle had to go to work again. It was a moment Zara treasured forever. Once, Isabelle brought Zara to a special occasion where Isabelle was having a piano concert at as she finally accepted a company's offer at her to hold a concert once again. She brought her daughter to develop some more bonding time together and towards the end, she asked Zara to come on stage and join her. As a surprise, Isabelle announced her daughter was to play a song for them. Excited as she was, Zara went ahead and began to play as everyone was in shock and in awe of the wonderful performance she had given. Due to her wonderful playing at such a young age, Zara has received numerous offers for her to play for different social occasions and events. Different companies wanted to offer Zara a record deal to make her famous. But that wasn't a life Zara wanted, and neither was it something that Isabelle would like her child to be in as Zara was still young and she has to enjoy her childhood. But they did accept for Zara to play once at an event where she also delivered a message to all aspiring pianists. Introduction to Magic: Her Hogwarts Letter As Zara turned eleven, she celebrated it with her parents. Luckily, they had time whenever it was her birthday so Zara never complained. And whenever there was an occasion, they also celebrated it though sometimes her father has to go at unexpected times in the middle of a celebration. The morning of her birthday was like the usual except that her parents didn't go to work and were waiting for her at the breakfast table. As they ate through breakfast, Zara noticed that something was strange with them, like they expected her to do something. After eating, Zara took the mail and newspaper out of the mailbox again and brought it back inside. Fortunately, after that ripping letter incident, there wasn't any other unusual mail for the next few years. Not until now, that is. Because for the first time ever, Zara had a letter for her. Her parents looked at her with expectant faces, looking at the letters she had brought in with her. There, the secret was revealed to her. Her parents had willingly told her all about the magic world and what their new jobs were. Zara finally understood why they have to leave and spend so much time away. Her mother became part of the Wizengamot council while her father was an auror. After explaining what they can for the day, Zara was finally contented and knew just about all the things she wanted to know. It was the best birthday ever, for she finally understood everything. Months later, both parents accompanied Zara at Diagon Alley to buy her supplies. They have been very supportive ever since. Finally, when the day came that Zara was leaving, Isabelle and Dan Griffiths bid their goodbye to her at the station, waving as Zara left. Life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry First Year in Hogwarts (Sept 2074 - June 2075) During her first year in Hogwarts, Zara was very excited to finally be in Hogwarts to learn magic and have something to show her parents so they might finally have time for her now that's she's part of their magical world. And during her first few days, she has met a lot of new friends ever since the day in Diagon Alley, until at the train, at the feast, and during her first morning waking up. She expects to learn a lot and make new friends. Zara has excelled great in her classes during her first year and was second in highest. She hoped to impress her parents with this, but they just acknowledged her lightly like it wasn't a big deal once she got home to tell the big news. It was in her freshman years that Zara met a lot of different friends probably also due to her sweet and friendly personality. She was a little girl who looked up to a fellow Gryffindor student Kurumi Hollingberry due to Kurumi's smartness and pleasant personality. It was also at these years that she met certain number of important people in her life like her best friend Renesmee Talya Dixon, her fellow Gryffindor freshman friends like Matt Roberts and Thea-Aurora Eden, a crazy girl named Nika Adler who thought Zara was part of an evil chainsaw army, and the Gryffindor prefect Patroclus Hudson who she kind of developed feelings for. In summary, Zara was very pleased and happy in her first year in Hogwarts as she saw everything in a bright, positive way. She loved every little thing in Hogwarts and looked forward to staying there until she graduates. Second Year in Hogwarts (Sept 2075 - June 2076) In the beginning of her second year in Hogwarts, Zara was still the sweet, enthusiastic girl that she was last term. But certain events at school had caused her to do poorly in her classes. The Gryffindor Prefect Patroclus Hudson was said to leave Hogwarts suddenly and Zara was very shocked to see the new lion Prefect Legend Chosen. Before this, Zara discovered that Patroclus was already in love with some one else, he was deeply madly in love with Destiny Shepard. She was hopeless, and even wondered why she even thought she had a chance at him. After all, he was almost a grown-up man while there she was--an ickle little girl. No, she was too young for love. With the disappearance of her first love, Patroclus, and the disappointment she felt in her parents' reaction towards her excellence in school caused her to lose interest in school and studies. She tried to keep a low profile throughout the rest of her school years. Zara stopped making friends and even lost contact of her old friends. Her face was so dull and lifeless as she always wore a straight face and her head down low as she looked at the floor while walking which was possibly why her friends never noticed her. Third Year in Hogwarts (Sept 2076 - June 2077) For her third year in Hogwarts, Zara still kept a low profile and mostly didn't recite much in her classes and even stopped attending the other classes. She never turned in homework and never gained any house points for Gryffindor. Towards the end of the term, Zara was able to be with her best friend, Nessie, again. From here, her attitude lightened a bit and even went so far as to appear very enthusiastic in meeting her friend again. But her enthusiasm went too far as she dove into the lake and drowned as she got cramps. Zara was alive but went home earlier than the others, making her miss the end of the term feast. She deeply regretted leaving early since she's just regained connection with one of her best friends. Who knows, soon maybe she could find a few of her other friends from her first year. But since she was going back next year, Zara decided it was alright. Just another term had passed. What she didn't know is that she won't be returning to Hogwarts anymore after all. Once she was home, Zara went back to her dull self. Zara's parents noticed this and decided to transfer Zara to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in hopes of changing Zara's attitude once again. They saw the error of their ways and tried to make it up to their daughter by spending more time with her. So after her 3rd year in Hogwarts, she was transferred to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. This coming schoolyear, she will now be entering Beauxbatons, leaving her old friends behind and making some new ones soon. Hopefully, she will do well. Life in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (Sept 2077 - June 2078) Zara is yet to enter Beauxbatons Academy of Magic for the schoolyear 2077-2078. ....to be edited. Relationships Family ....will edit this soon. Hopefully, this will do for now. :) I'll make 'em in paragraph form when I have time. Daniel Zachary Griffiths (Father) Father: Daniel Zachary Griffiths Age: 40 Muggle or Magical: Magical Blood Status: Pureblood Former Occupation: Doctor Current Occupation: Auror Isabelle Francesca Griffiths née Vandeviere (Mother) Mother: Isabelle Francesca Griffiths (née Vandeviere) Age: 37 Muggle or Magical: Magical Blood Status: Pureblood Former Occupation: Concert Pianist Current Occupation: Member of Wizengamot council Siblings Zara is an only child, therefore she has no siblings. Growing up all alone, having no sister or brother to accompany her in life made Zara feel even lonelier when at home. Though she still isn't losing hope that one day she would have one. Be it a little sister, a little brother, a big brother, or a big sister depending on whether her parents would be expecting a baby or they plan on adopting. Friends ....will add soon. Pet/s ....will edit this part too. Eirwen: Snowy Owl Meaning behind the name: A girl's name; of Welsh origin meaning "snow, fair, white, blessed, holy"; can also mean "white snow" from the Welsh elements eira "snow" and gwen "white, blessed"; of Irish origin meaning "as white as snow” Favorites ....and this one will also be edited. Food: A lot, Zara's up to eat anything. But ice cream and chocolates are her most favorite. The rest is up to you to figure out. Colour: Teal, Pink, Silver, Red, Gold Hobby: Well, now that's too much to give away. For you to know, spend time with her. Animals: Snowy Owl (Of course, it's her first pet!), Puppies, Birds, Rabbit, Lion Motto: Stand up for something or you'll fall for anything; Let your smile change the world, don't let the world change your smile; Haters are confused admirers who can't understand why everybody likes you; You don't learn how to fly if you're not prepared to crash; Likes: Music, Piano, Her friends, Family, Cookies, Chocolate, Ice Cream, This-certain-guy-who-must-not-be-named. Dislikes: The usual. Liars, backstabbers, lightning, death, rejection, snobs, and she's unfortunately afraid of snakes. Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2081 Category:Characters Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni